


A Second Chance

by 5qu15hy_Bable



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M, Pooka Jack Frost, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 13:33:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4350704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5qu15hy_Bable/pseuds/5qu15hy_Bable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In response to Frostbitten_Fae's Idea of Jack being Bunny's Pooka mate reincarnated into a human body.</p><p>In the beginning neither Jack or Bunny know, but after Jack gets his memories back he remember's a life as a pooka being the runt of a liter with several siblings. After remembering Jack has nightmares and refuses to sleep, the others notice something is wrong after Jack almost falls asleep at a Meeting. </p><p>As a Pooka Jack was white with blue eyes and had the ability to Change his colouring to brown. His name was Jackul Trilium  Purina.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Manifested Emotion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/147262) by [lulebell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lulebell/pseuds/lulebell). 



Jack was tired. He had not slept in over a month, since after the fight with Pitch. He had started getting his memories back. He remembered his mother and sister from the Colonial days, but he also started getting memories from another time. Everything was green with life, the air was crystal clear with no hint of the pollution of 2012, and he was surrounded by Pooka. 

Jack remembered being smaller than other Pooka his age But the only survivor of his liter due to an illness early on. He had several younger siblings that looked up to him, and while some were bigger or stronger than him he was the fastest. He was also the only one who could change his colouring at will and quickly without any consequences to his health or endurance. Jack also remembered Aster. They were newly mated, but everything else was still foggy, and Jack had no idea what his pooka name was.

Jack had nightmares every night because of his memories returning. His nightmares consisted of the horrors of the 1700's and the genocide of the pookan race. He had yet to tell anyone what he remembered and had hid from the other Guardians for the last month. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bunny was worried, he had not seen their newest Guardian since after the fight with Pitch. He wanted to apologize to Jack for how he acted during Easter of '68 and of this past Easter, he wanted to try being friends. The other Guardians knew of this and had tried to keep their eyes out for their youngest member, but none of them could find him. The Guardian meeting was supposed to start half an hour ago, so North sent out the Aroura. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack flew in 10 minutes later and the Guardian meeting began. Everything was going smoothly for an hour. Everything was returning to normal. Belief was back up, the repairs to the Warren and Tooth Palace were finished and there was no sign of Pitch Black. North just started arguing with Bunny about whose holiday was better when Tooth let out a surprised exclamation as Jack toppled out of his chair to the floor. Bunny was the first one to reach Jack. "Jack! Jack are you alright?!" Bunny asked. Sandy shook an elf to get everyones attention. "Sandy what? Can't you see somethings wrong with Jack?" Bunny demanded impatiently.

'He's just sleeping' Sandy signed. 

"What do ya mean 'e's sleeping?" North asked. 

'He Hasn't slept in a month' Sandy signed.

"Well lets get him to a bed so he can rest properly." Tooth suggested. 

"Ya! Phil prepare guest room for Jack!" North ordered.


	2. Secret Revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack gets all his pooka memories back in a terrifying nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is my first time writing fanfics. Thanks for the comments. I'll try to write this chapter a bit better.

      Jack was terrified. All he could smell was blood, fear, and death. All he could hear was other pooka dying and the screams of dream pirates and fearlings.  Jack was running as fast as he could on all fours to where his youngest siblings should be hiding. Jack was not big or strong, but he was the fastest pooka in the village. 

 

      As Jack drew close to his siblings hiding place, he saw a fearling enter. The next thing he heard was his siblings screaming. Jack was filled with horror as the screams were cut short. Jack saw red and charged the fearling. Jack knew this was a bad idea in the back of his mind. He was not a fighter and he was carrying Aster's kits. 

 

       Jack fought hard. The fearling flung Jack to the ground and tore into his stomach. Jack kicked the fearling off and struggled to his feet. As the fearling charged Jack in vanished only to reappear behind Jack and knock him to the ground. As Jack struggled to get free he saw Aster fighting his way towards Jack. The fearling nibbled at Jacks head right behind his ears. The last thing Jack heard was Aster calling his name : Trilium!

 


	3. Jack's Realization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack remember's his pooka life. Now how to approach Bunny?

           Jack awoke with a start. His name was Jackul Trilium Purina! He was Aster's long lost mate! 

          Jack looked around. He was in one of the guest rooms in Santoff Clossen. As Jack looked around he saw Bunny asleep in an armchair next to the bed. Jack tried to think of how to approach Bunny about him being Aster's mate reincarnated. As Jack pondered this Bunny woke with a start.

 

      "I wasn' sleepin'!" Aster cried out.

       "No of course you weren't. You were just resting your eyes, right?" Jack replied cheeckely.

        "Jack you're awake! Are ya alright?"

        "Yeah I'm fine Bunny. Or should I say Aster. Or maybe Elgintine?" Jack snared. 

       "How do'ya know those names? I haven't told any of the Guardians what the E stands for!"

         "You told Jackul your full name."

          "How do ya know that name?"

           "Erm.... I remembered a past life.... and that was kind of my name......"

           "Your name was Jackul?"

            "Yeah Jackul Trilium Purina. I was trying to think of a better way to breach the subject..... You OK Aster?"

            "You were my mate!? How long have you known? When were you going to tell me? I thought I would never see you again! I saw you die...."

            "I only just remembered all my past life.... with the pooka extinction and my death at the end. I was trying to reach my youngest siblings to protect them when a Fearling went into the burrow and killed them. I saw red and retaliated against the Fearling. But I was outmatched. The last thing I heard was you calling my name. Trilium."

          "Ahhh mate..." Aster pulled Jack into a hug as Jack broke down. "It's okay mate Ah got'cha, ah got'cha. Shhhh you're okay."

        "Sniff....thanks Aster." 

        "It's okay mate, don't worry about it."

   


End file.
